Statalia: Birthday week
by LostundFound
Summary: Alfred/America has cancel has plans with the other Nations for his birthday for a reason that he does not want any one knowing. All 50 kids of his are coming for his birthday. Not good at summarizing.I hope you enjoy. It's mostly ND X Canada (daughter/dad). I use the nation's name and human name, also with the States name and human name.I don't own the states. Reviews r welcome!
1. Hero Running Late for the Meeting!

I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

_At The UN Building in London, England_

"Where is that bloody git? He's late," Arthur rub his head as the other nations were fighting again. He had a pounding headache from last night fight with his elder brother, Scotland. Like always he was the one who was hurt the most.

"England, do you know vhere America is at?" Ludwig stops auguring with Gilbert about him not being awesome as he looks at England.

"Oui, do you where Amérique? And why is he is running…." France was cut off as Alfred came running in. He was out of breath and had a pile of paper in arms as he rushes to Canada.

"Don't fear the HERO is here! These are yours. Don't ask who there are from. They just appear in my mail one day," Alfred cringes as his twin look at him weirdly. "Okay guys I would love to stay and chat, but I have plans this week that are important. So this year, I am not throwing any party for my birthday. So don't come near my house, or else. Happy Early Birthday Canada! Bye!"

The nations stared blankly as Alfred as he ran out the door. For the first time, the meeting room was quiet. No one had been expecting Alfred to cancel his party that he had every year. Something was either wrong with Alfred, or he was building something destructive.

"I think we should check out what America is being so sneaky about," Spain stood up breaking the silence. It scare Romano to cringe at the idea of going to America's place.

"Da, become one with Mother Russia," Ivan kolkol as the Baltics Countries quavered in their seats.

"Oui! We should! This the only time Amérique had ever canceled his birthday plans with us." France pats Canada on the bank. "I bet you want to found out also, my dear Matthieu?"

"I don't know…" Matthew cringes as all the paper that Alfred had gave to him were open by Northern Italy.

"Ve~ all these papers are birthday cards! But there's no name on who sent them." Feliciano sigh. "Can I have pasta now?"

"All right, and then let's get tickets to America's place!" Gilbert shout. "I want first class since I am so awesome!"

"Shut up!" Everyone yell as they left the meeting leaving Canada by himself.

"I'm still here…" Matthew sighs.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro ask.

"I am Canada." Matthew hit his head on the table. _This week is going to be horrible. Just I know it_, he thought to himself.

Tranlate

Oui-Yes (French)

Amérique- America (French)


	2. Caught in the Back Fire

As the Nation step out of the taxis, from the airport, they notice that America's house was dark and empty. Everything seems quiet, too quiet for their own good.

"England, Russia, Japan, France, Feliciano, and I should check out the back," Ludwig point at others. "You guys check the front."

"Alright! This is going to be fun" Spain grapes Romano as Romano slap him across the check.

Canada sighs as he follows knowing no one will really notice him. Feliciano was complains about not eating his pasta on the airplane.

As the Nations split up Arthur shiver as he look around the surroundings. It seems that someone was watching him. He continue on walking towards the backyard with rest as snow became falling.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur look up to the sky that was darkening as snow became falling heavier. "Isn't summertime here?"

Just as France was about to open his mouth a giant polar bear came crashing in through the trees knocking Ludwig, Feliciano, and Japan against the trees. Ivan grins as he pulls out his lead pipe.

"Da. Want to become one with Mother…" Ivan gasps as a two people slid off the bear. One had long silver hair with violet eyes. Her skin was pale as her uniform was one of the Russian uniforms during the World War 2. She also was wearing a cream color scarf. She pulls out her gun as her point it at Ivan, and glares. She look about 10. The other person had on a black leather jacket with a white scarf. With blue pants that seem too baggy for the person as they stare at the remaining Nations with icy blues eyes. The person's hair was pulled back into a ponytail that showed it was blonde with silver streaks in it. Standing there made her look around 16, or 17. She lifted her arm and seems to signal to the woods about the capture. When Canada listens he could hear footsteps hurrying towards them. He looks up saw they were surround by children in different army uniforms. Each one seems to glare at the Nation with hatred.

"Wer sind Sie? " the person in the black leather jacket was speaking to Germany."Was wollen Sie?"

"Vait… you can speak German?" Ludwig looks up at surprise as the person glare down at him.

"Most of us can speak three or more languages," a voice speaks up as the children came closer to the group.

"Ja!

"Da!"

"Oui!"

"Si!"

"Hai."

"Yes!"

"As Dakota said, what do you want and who are you?" A boy about 18 years old step up toward the person, Dakota, and nod towards the bear. He had blonde hair with green eyes, and had brushy eyebrows like England. He spoke in a British accent, but at the same time a different accent. "Dad doesn't do well with people walking on his land during the week of our meeting. Neither do we like strangers in our home."

Before anyone could answer, a loud crash came as an explosion seem to go off behind England as he flew forward on his face. Cursing as the other children aim their guns outward, the kids were yelling in different languages so fast that even France had trouble understand what they were saying.

"Didn't you call them off?!" Dakota shouted as the tree next to her seem too spilt in half by a canon fire.

"I might have forgotten? Sorry!" the boy earlier swears as a bullet hit in the shoulder as he fell to his knee. "Damn it New Jersey! Watch where you…" he falls down in the snow sleeping.

Japan was sleeping as a bullet hit him in the neck. Russia was on the ground getting cover by the girl that look just like him. She was aiming well as more of her comrades seem to fall asleep. England was passed out from the explosion. Germany was covering Italy as he mumble about pasta. Italy was shot in the butt as Germany was shot in the arm.

"Damn them all to Vinter!" Dakota scream as she pulls out her pistol. She did not have to take aim as she shoots around her, hitting anything that move. "Alright! Game's over who's left that want to die!"

"Just me and Washington! We surrender!" A girl with long brown hair with deep-green eyes came waving a white flag as a boy with dark blonde step out of the woods with his hands up. His eyes were a light blue with tint of green.

"Since we are done help me carry our siblings in, and them." Dakota point to the Nations.

"What are they doing here?" California screams. "They are not supposed to be here!"

"I know! I know! Just load them up in the cage like always for the prisoners of war." Dakota cringe as she spotted Canada staring at her. The polar bear came up to her and rub her hand with its face. "Thanks Kiss. You, help my sibling load up your friend!"

Matthew was shock as Dakota pointed at him, but didn't say anything. Most time a nation would not even see him, but this person did. She was talking to him face to face, and was ordering him around. Not wanting to get shoot like the other children he saw Dakota shoot. He help California and Washington load up the Nations and other States that had passed out from the bullets.

"Why didn't Alfred listen to me when I said we should have this week at my house," Dakota groan as Kiss pulls the cage full of people back to the house.

Translate:

Sorry if the translations are incorrect. Google translations not the best.

Wer sind Sie? - Who are you (German)

Was wollen Sie?- What do you Want (German)

Ja- Yes (German)

Da- Yes (Russian

Oui- Yes (French)

Si!- Yes (Spainish)

Hai- Yes (Japanese)


	3. A Past that Can't Be Explain

Hey! I was wondering... are you guys enjoying this story? To tell the truth this is my first fanfic! I'm so happy to know at least 5 people are following it and 4 have favorite! Thanks again!

* * *

"Why does it seem like Dakota doesn't like me?" Matthew leans over to the girl with the white flags waving around her while eating tomatoes which remind him of Feliciano and Spain mix into one. Her outfit was only a tan shirt with black shorts that were the length of her knees. She wasn't even shivering from the coldness of the snow as her black boots seem to sink into the snow. The polar groan as he had to catch his breath from pulling the cart and Canada sitting on him. Dakota was a few feet a front of them as she talks with Washington about what to make for supper. Her hair swishes back and front on her back as her eyes glisten with the sun. Her blue boots seem to float on the snow as she walks with happiness.

"She's like that with everyone, except the younger states such as Alaska, or Hawaii. You met Alaska, she was the one protecting I think Russia is he's name. I wonder where they went" California leans into Kiss's side as she sighs. "Well, Dakota has been a loner since dad got her from France."

"Wait… She's was part of the France property… Now I can understand why she is so gloomy towards me,' Matthew sighs also. "I know how it feels."

"She was… well its kind a hard to explain her past without rubbing some wounds back open," California whispers. "She doesn't like anyone knowing what truly happen in the woods where dad found her. She would not speak any English, German, Finnish, Sweden, or French. It was hard on everyone trying to be nice to her and see how she is doing."

"I was like that when I first met England and your dad. Why doesn't Dakota call him dad like you do?" Matthew looks up in time to see Dakota shoot a bird out of the sky without looking. "What types of bullets were shot at us?"

"I don't know why she doesn't call dad 'dad', maybe because he isn't really her real dad. And those bullets that your friends were shot with were just tranquilizers that will wear off by suppertime tonight." California gasps. "Hey wait! Isn't it your Birthday isn't it today?"

"How do you know that,' Matthew smiles at the very cheerful state.

"Dakota. She has been preparing you a feast, even when you were not even invited to visit us this week."

"What?"

Before California could answer, Alfred's house came into view with him sitting on the porch. He looks like a mother hen waiting for her hatchlings. Washington, California, and Dakota groan knowing Alfred would shower them with his love till suffocation overcame their beings. Matthew watches their expressions as Alfred came running to them.


	4. Meet you Niece and nephew

"Welcome back kids!" Alfred jump up as he saw Dakota, California and Washington walking towards the house with the giant polar bear which he forgot the name. He notices his brother sitting on top of the polar bear tied up. "What in the world did you do to Mattie?"

"Capture him and the other Nations that were with him. He is Kiss's prisoner, because I don't want to deal with him." Dakota walk past Alfred without smiling. "I'm going to my room now. Tell Lakota I'll make supper later when he gets down with his game with the other 24 states."

"Dakota…." Alfred watch her climb slowly up to her room as her door close softly like her heart did these many years she join this family. He turns towards Canada still on the polar bear, and smiles sadly at Matthew. "Well, Mattie… meet your niece Cali and Wash!"

California steps up beside Alfred and smiles. Putting down the white flag to the side as California clears her throat as she smiles. "My name is Isabelle Cali Jones. I am 31st State," she smiles as she picks up a little brown bear. "This here is Sacramento, my pet bear. Oh, I am also known as the Golden State"

Washington sits down on the porch as he rubs the bridge of his nose. He ruffs his hair a bit more. A rain cloud seems to float out of nowhere appears next him and rubs into his side. "I guess I'm next since my other siblings are still out cold, or playing somewhere else. I am Adam Rain Jones. I am 42nd State, and I like rain."

"Nice to meet you both," Matthew struggles against the ropes that were tight against his body. "Any way I can be let loose before I lose feeling in my arms?"

They three look at him and smirk. Isabelle back away slowly as she runs for the living room. Alfred and Adam grin as they pick Matthew up and drag him to the dining room. Sitting him at the head of the table, while unloading the rest of the Nations and States, Alfred sneaks glances upstairs as him hums his national anthem. Dakota was going to prepare the food for tonight without trouble from her cousins. _She hates calling her siblings since she was raised by Matthew like a daughter even when it broke his heart to let her go._

* * *

_Sorry for such a quick Chapter! At least I am updating two chapters at once!_


	5. Stalker Lakota and a guinea pig

~Magical memory~

1890 in a snow-cover forest in Canada

"_Non! S'il vous plaît revenir maman! Je promets de se comporter! Ne me quitte pas! Je veux être avec vous_!" Dakota pleaded with the man who that was kneeling down in front of her. His blonde hair swayed with the wind as he smiled with tears in his violet eyes. She hugged him as she felt someone pulling her away from the man. "You promise you wouldn't leave me! You promise you wouldn't give me away!"

The man that she knew as Mommy got up and look towards the other man that look like him, but had different color eyes and hair length. He nods as he walks away without saying a word. Dakota scream as she kicks the man holding her as she ran towards the man, but stop. She cried as she screams at the top of her lungs. "_Je vous hais. Vous avez brisé vos promesses. Je ne veux pas vous voir jamais!_"

The man that owns her now grabs her, but before he could touch her a small polar bear jumping from the pack behind her bite him in the hand for trying to harm his master. He falls on his butt as the polar bear bites harder. He hisses with pain as Dakota pops the bear on the nose.

"_No Kiss, que l'homme aille. Je devrais être puni pour être une mauvaise fille."_ Dakota cries into the bear's neck as he licks her check. The man gets up and bushes the snow off of his coat and pats her head.

"_I am sorry, Dakota. Don't you worry, I won't leave you, or break my promises_," the man smiles at her sadly knowing all the pain she was going through. _"I'm Alfred. I'll be you're new dad. How about you meet the rest of your siblings?"_

_ "…..oui"_ Dakota answer quietly. 'Kiss' pushes her and made her move as she seems to cave in on the inside. Her heart became cold as her home winters as she look up at Alfred with her violet and sky blue eyes with tears falling slowly as they froze as icicles. She learn from that day never trust anyone that wasn't Kiss, her only friend.

Present day

Dakota splashes water against her face as tears seem to fall from her eyes. She groans as she wipes of the blood that leak from the cut on her check from the tree bark that exploded. Dakota swipe at someone that seems to lean into her face and lick her check. She turns towards and glares at a boy around 16 with light brownish-blonde hair with blues eyes. He was smirking at her as she had curse at him in German. He smirks as he stares at her hungrily. She shivers as he licks his lips.

"Haven't I told you never to touch me, or look at me like that?" Dakota punch his arm as she walks out of the bathroom. "You need a new hobby, Lakota."

"My hobby is watching you, petite soeur," Lakota smiles as Dakota walks to the kitchen. "Sometimes I wish I could see your really smile like when you were younger with life when you lived with him."

There was a squeak from the cage next to the bathroom as Lakota grin with his creepy grin of mischief. There in the cage was Dakota's pet guinea pig, Bismarck. He was running around the cage as Lakota pick up the cage. Placing it on the floor, he opens the door, letting Bismarck out into the cage.

"Listen here." Lakota bended down to talk to the guinea pig "I want you to ruin tonight for the family, because it will make Dakota laugh to see Alfred groan in annoyance with the fighting of the states. Don't you want to hear her laughter again? Okay?"

"Squeak, Squeak!"

"Alright, I put more Timothy Hay into your cage at night."

'Squeak….. Chirp"

"Fine, I'll let you run around my room for five days."

"Squeak!" Bismarck crawls away to the dining room with an idea of what to do. "

That's my sister's capitol!" Lakota grin as he continues on to his room. "I wonder if France remembers me."

* * *

Lakota bit crazy if he is talking to a guinea pig, and also understanding it! I hoper you enjoy those updates...

Translate (French):

_Non! S'il vous plaît revenir maman! Je promets de se comporter! Ne me quitte pas! Je veux être avec vous_!- No! Please go mom! I promise to behave! Do not leave me! I wanna be with you!

_Je vous hais. Vous avez brisé vos promesses. Je ne veux pas vous voir jamais!_"-I hate you. You broke your promise. I do not ever want to see you!

_No Kiss, que l'homme aille. Je devrais être puni pour être une mauvaise fille.-__No Kiss, let the man go. I should be punished for being a bad daughter_

petite soeur- little sister

Oui- Yes


End file.
